Les méandres de l'âme II
by Anathema.Riddle
Summary: ( Partie 2 de la fanfic les méandres de l'âme, il est préférable de la lire avant) L, le plus grand détective du monde se retrouve confronté à la magie avec Kira. Mais il n'est pas le seul intéressé par la façon de tuer de cet individu. Qui est ce Harry qui semble en savoir trop, apparu de nul part ? L va devoir faire face à son passé et à de nouveaux sentiments et souvenirs...
1. Chapter 1

**Les méandres de l'âme, Tom II**

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonjour chers lecteurs et lectrice me voici de retour avec le tom 2 de ma fanfiction les méandres de l'âme. Je sais que voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai pas posté mais ayant plus de cours, de devoirs et des examens en fin d'année, mes publications seront espacés, mais je finirai cette histoire, détestant moi même lire des fanfics qui ne seront jamais terminée. En espérant que cette suite vous plaira.**_

_**Disclamer : Les personnages et les mondes de Harry Potter et Death Note ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne me fais donc pas d'argent sur cette histoire.**_

* * *

Prologue

Dans une des rues principales de Londres, un enfant de douze ans aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés avançait sur le trottoir, vouté et ne prêtant pas attention à la neige qui tombait en rafale et qui ralentissait sa marche. Ses yeux noirs aux reflets bleu fixaient sans le voir le sol enneigeait dans lequel ses pieds à peine couvert s'enfonçaient. Il errait comme une âme en peine, se sentant inutile et trahi. Le jeune Hell s'assit de la manière qui lui était propre sur un banc.

Non loin de lui, à côté d'une église dont les cloches sonnaient, des enfants jouaient en criant et l'un d'entre eux pleurait sans s'arrêter. Mais le jeune garçon autrefois adolescent ne semblait pas y faire attention, perdu dans ses pensées. Sa vie était pourrie… Non le monde était pourri par les Hommes tel que Dumbledor et Weasley…

Le garçonnet de douze ans resta longtemps ainsi ne se souciant pas du froid glacial qui l'assaillait et rendait ses lèvres d'un bleu inquiétant.

Un homme, plutôt âgé, s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, le regardant curieusement. Plusieurs minutes après l'avoir observé il s'approcha doucement de lui, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer.

« Bonjour, jeune homme. » le salua t'il.

Le sorcier qui ne voulait pas l'être leva la tête et analysa méticuleusement son homologue. Ce dernier semblait avoir la cinquantaine d'années, être riche et était moldu. Apparemment, au vu de la couleur faible et pale de son aura, il n'avait pas de mauvaise intention envers lui. Il était simplement amical et inquiet…

« - Bonjour… » Finit-il par répondre.

La voix monotone de Hell sembla légèrement surprendre le moldu, mais il n'en laissa rien paraitre.

« - Tu n'as pas froid ? »

Pour toute réponse l'enfant haussa les épaules. Le plus vieux enleva son manteau et le déposa délicatement sur les épaules frêles de l'enfant qui lui répondit avec un clignement d'œil surpris.

« Je m'appelle Quilish. »

« Moi c'est Hell… »

L'adulte fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne dis rien.

« Que fait tu ici tout seul dans le froid ? Tes parents doivent s'inquiéter … »

« Je n'ai pas de parents… » Murmura Hell sans mentir.

Même s'il avait un jour comparé Harry et les autres à sa famille, il avait eu la preuve que ce n'était que mensonge.

« Tu veux dire que tu n'as nulle part où aller ? » demanda Quillish.

Le petit brun hocha légèrement la tête.

« Tu veux venir avec moi, je travaille dans un endroit où tu pourras te reposer. »

Après quelques hésitation, Hell accepta et fut emmené par Quillish Wammy dans l'orphelinat de ce dernier : The Wammy's House.

Commençant, même s'il l'ignorait encore, sa route vers son incroyable destin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

Arrivé dans ce qui deviendrait l'orphelinat Wammy, se trouvant à quelques kilomètres de Londres et situé au sud du centre de Winchester, le vieil homme déposa Hell dans un des nombreux dortoirs inutilisés et alla dans son bureau, recherchant dans les données de police l'existence de l'enfant…qu'il ne trouva pas. Il décida donc de le garder et de tout lui expliquer le lendemain.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir le jeune garçon accroupit sur son lit, regardant par la fenêtre les rayons de soleil commencer tout juste à se lever. Au vu des cernes sous ses yeux il n'avait pas dormi ou si peu… Il avait de l'insomnie à cet âge ?

Décidant de lui demander plus tard, il signala doucement sa présence, ne voulant pas effrayer l'enfant.

»- Hell?"

Le brun tourna brusquement sa tête vers lui, si bien qu'il crut entendre sa nuque craquer, clignant des yeux de façon semblable à un hibou.

"M. Wammy?"

Le vieil inventeur hocha la tête, allant s'asseoir sur la chaise de bureau en face du lit où reposait l'enfant.

"- J'imagine que tu aimerais que je t'explique où tu te trouves ?"

Le garçon hocha légèrement la tête, ne trouvant pas nécessaire de parler.

"- Nous sommes dans un ancien endroit que j'ai acheté, il n'y a pas longtemps et que je voulais transformer en orphelinat. Je te le ferais visiter tout à l'heure si tu veux."

Le garçon hocha la tête et leur discussion continua. Hell acceptant de vivre avec Quillish, ne réfléchissant même pas, après tout le lieu semblait plus que correcte et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait un autre endroit où aller. Le vieil homme lui expliqua qu'avec l'argent qu'il avait gagné en créant des inventions, il avait décidé d'aider les enfants en ouvrant un orphelinat.

Après cela il obtint quelque chose…quelque chose à quoi il n'avait jamais pensé avoir et qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

"- Que dirais-tu que je te donne un nom complet ?"

Les yeux étranges et encerclés de cerne du garçon s'écarquillèrent et il fixa rapidement son homologue.

"- Un nom … ?"

"- Oui."

Un petit et doux sourire apparu sur son visage pâle, portant son index contre ses lèvres et ayant le regard dans le vide, il prononça calmement.

"- Je n'en ai jamais eu…"

"- Que dirais-tu de… Hell Lawliet ?"

Le jeune adolescent hocha la tête, ressentant au fond de lui-même un étrange sentiment de bonheur. Peut-être qu'il avait réussi à trouver sa place finalement.

Et les journées passèrent, se transformant en mois. Hell apprit à se familiariser avec Wammy et ce dernier apprivoisa doucement le jeune enfant.

Découvrant son intelligence hors normes, lors d'un test qu'il ferait passer à tous les nouveaux afin de voir leur QI, et donc de leur trouver une classe leur convenant. Son QI était vraiment très élevé. Pour Lawliet le test s'était avéré d'une simplicité ennuyante, mais les résultats semblaient avoir choqué et satisfait Quilish.

Et les années passèrent, Hell Lawliet restant à Wammy, rencontrant certains élèves qui ne tardèrent pas à commencer à arriver mais restant seul. Tout d'abord car il avait des cours à part, aucun n'ayant le QI aussi élevé que le sien, et préférant la solitude. Mais ce n'était pas négatif pour lui : il apprenait beaucoup de nouvelles choses très diverses. Et pour la première fois il fut vraiment heureux.

Quilish s'attacha beaucoup à lui et le gâta beaucoup : lui faisant ses plats préférés, bien qu'il tentait _vainement_ de réfréner ses mauvaises habitudes.

Lawliet était assis de la manière qui lui était propre de façon accroupie sur un des fauteuils du salon de Quilish de manière à ce que ses genoux soient à peu près en face de ses épaules. Le directeur de l'orphelinat était d'ailleurs depuis quelques minutes faire à manger. Il ne tarda pas à revenir.

"- Hell ? " l'interpella-t-il, l'extirpant de sa contemplation de l'horloge.

Le jeune enfant tourna rapidement son regard vers lui.

" - Oui Quilish ? " Lui répondit-il.

"-Tu ne peux pas manger encore un peu de salé ? " insista le vieil homme.

Une grimace naquit sur le visage de l'enfant, comme il l'avait dit de nombreuses fois ce n'était pas que la nourriture n'était pas bonne. Mais son corps n'acceptait pas le salé.

" - Non merci. Le sucre me permet plus de chose et surtout d'avoir une capacité de réflexion beaucoup plus élevée. C'est la même chose que pour ma façon de m'asseoir. " Expliqua Hell, calmement.

L'inventeur de génie secoua la tête avec un petit sourire, ne sachant toujours pas si cette explication était réelle ou si c'était sa gourmandise qui parlait… Quoiqu'il en soit le jeune garçon était vraiment têtu. Ce dernier attrapa une cuillère entre son pouce et son index comme pour tout objet qu'il avait à tenir et dégusta le merveilleux gâteau de Quillish tandis que ce dernier reprenait l'assiette à moitié manger du jeune garçon.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre Un des méandres de l'âme II, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Je suis navrée pour les fautes , surement certaines m'ont échappées. Quoiqu'il en soit n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ^-^. Et bonne année 2015 ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Note de l'auteur: _****_ Tout d'abord merci à Shadow of eyes et Anedoide. Je sais bien que c'est triste mais je n'aurais pas pu continuer ma fanfiction sans cela ^-^. Voici mon nouveau chapitre avec un grand retard mais j'ai eu des problèmes d'ordinateur et l'horrible page blanche de l'auteur XP _**

**_Bref quoiqu'il en soit bonne lecture. En espérant que cela vous plaise._**

Chapitre 3: La magie, Kira et L.

Plusieurs années après en Angleterre, un jeune homme réflechissait en regardant par la fenêtre sa femme lire assise au pied de l'imposant sol pleureur des terres du manoir Potter. Il se permettait souvent de se perdre dans ses pensées lorsqu'il etait seul - c'est pour cela qu'il évitait cela un maximum - car cela le ramenait presque tout le temps à une seule et même personne, Hell...

Cela allait faire 11 ans, presque 12 , qu'il avait fait ce qui était surement la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, 12 ans, que Hell avait disparu de la circulation à cause de sa bétise . Quelques jours après cet évènement regrettable, il avait compris sa faute et s'en était enormement voulu. Aussitôt un groupe important de personne s'était mis à le rechercher. Mais rien... il était totalement introuvable et le connaissant, cela signifiait qu'il ne voulait pas l'être. Ils avaient été forcé de réduire l'effectif sur les recherches, ce qui avait une fois de plus abouti à encore moins de progret. Harry soupira, la culpabilité l'accablant une fois de plus, accompagnée de la tristesse comme à chaque fois...

Sa femme , Hermione, qui avait quitté le sol, le pris par surprise en l'étreignant par l'arrière, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

" A quoi penses tu Harry ?" demanda t'elle suite à cela, ayant bien remarqué son air préocupé et le connaissant bien.

" A Hell..."

Hermione grimaça légèrement à son soupir triste mais avant qu'elle ne puisse lui dire un mot réconfortant la cheminette s'illumina en vert attirant leur attention. Lord Voldemort et Severus en sortirent, ayant un air plus sérieux que d'habitude. Harry inspira pour se calmer mentalement avant de leur parler.

" Que se passe t'il ?" demanda t'il curieux, n'ayant pas l'habitude de les voir débarquer sans prévenir.

" Comme tu le sais le département de surveillance des moldus ont remarqués des morts étranges chez les criminels depuis quelques temps..." commença Tom , Severus continuant.

" Et puisque toi et Hermione avez fait parti des personnes l'ayant remarqué et que vous voulez savoir s'il y a la moindre nouvelle... nous sommes venu vous montrer quelque chose" dit il en sortant une fiole de sa poche et se dirigeant vers la télévision moldu modifiée créée par Arthur Weasley qui fleurissait dans toutes les maisons de sorcier pour leurs aventages multiples. Il ouvrit la fiole , une fumée bleu s'en échappant et d'un tour de baguette, l'écran laissa place à un homme d'origine japonaise apparament présentateur télévisé.

**_* nous interrompons les programmes pour diffuser une annonce d'interpole en directe et retransmise en simultanée dans le monde entier. *_**

" Interpole ?" répéta avec surprise Hermione avant que la difusion ne continue

_*** A vous l'antenne. ***_

L'image d'un homme à l'air très strict, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleux fit son apparition, avec derrière lui le symbole d'Interpole et en face de lui écrit en lettres capitales. LIND L TAILOR.

**_* Je suis le seul Homme qui possède le pouvoir de commander toutes les forces polices du monde. Je m'appelle Lind L Tailor. Mais je suis d'ordinaire connu sous le nom de L. La vague de meurtre qui a récemment frappé les délinquants représente un acte criminel d'une gravitée sans précédent que nous ne pouvons en aucun cas tolérer. Et je tiens à vous garantir personnellement que j'arrêterai l'auteur de ces meurtres. Celui qu'on appelle Kira.*_**

**_*Kira je peux vaguement imaginer les motivations qui ont pus te pousser à entreprendre de tel actes. Toutefois je veux que tu saches que ce que tu fais est IMMORAL.*_**

L'homme sourit mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir à nouveau la bouche pour parler, il poussa un cri, écarquillant les yeux de douleur et agrippant sa poitrine. Il s'effondra sur la table en face de lui, pour ne plus se relever, faisant écarquiller les yeux au couple. Mais que... ? Des voix de personnes affolée présentes autour de lui avant que l'enregistrement ne cesse.

" Il est mort ?! Mais comment ?!" s'indigna Hermione.

" Une série importante de crises cardiaques surviennent chez les criminels moldus et apparement le responsable à éliminé ce L. Ou du moins il l'a pensé... L'homme était un criminel qui a endosser le role de L à sa demande. Bref, quoiqu'il en soit, vous comprendrez tout comme moi que ces meurtres ne sont pas naturels, bien que je n'ai pas la moindre idée quant à la cause de ces morts... " expliqua Tom

" tu veux que les aurors enquêtes là dessus ?" demanda t'il

Le plus vieux acquiesçant avant de reprendre la parole.

" Oui, mais j'aimerai que tu y ailles toi même et que tu n'y envoie le moins d'homme possible. L , l'homme qui a envoyé le condamné à mort assumer son identitée à la télévision japonaise, est le meilleur détective du monde. Comme vous vous en doutez il a une très grande intelligeance et si jamais il remarque que nous nous interressons à l'affaire, il y a un grand risque qu'il découvre la magie. Il en est de même s'il découvre la manière , peu importe laquelle qu'elle soit, dont les meurtres sont perpétués."

Tout deux comprenant les paroles du lord. Ce dernier lui expliquant qu'il devra aller au japon et de commencer l'enquête sous le couvert des moldus... Lui faisant écouter le message du détective...

" - C'est incroyable Je n'y croyais pas, mais je voulais quant même tenter l'expérience."

On entendait clairement le choc dans la voix robotisée , mais il reprit rapidement, poussant apparement dans la provocation pure et simple.

"-Kira , tu es donc capable de tuer quelqu'un sans être en leur présence physique. Si je ne venais pas de le voir de mes propres yeux je n'y croirais toujours pas. Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire Kira, si c'est bien toi qui vient de tuer l'homme que l'on voyait à l'écran et qui s'appelait Lind Tailor. Sache qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un condamné à mort dont l'exécution était programmé à l'heure où nous avons diffusé . Ce n'était pas moi! Il avait endossé mon identité mais c'était un coup monté. C'était un criminel que les policier avaient arrêté dans le secret le plus absolu et dont aucune information n'avaient fuies ni par la presse si sur le net. Visiblement même toi tu n'es parvenu à avoir aucune information à son sujet."

Il y eut un nouveau petit silence.

"- Le vrai L est toujours vivant, et oui, puis ce que c'est moi. "

Dans la phrase précédente on entendait plus que clairement qu'il provoquait Kira et ce moquait de lui. Ce qu'il était en train de faire était un jeu dangereux.

"-J'existe bel et bien et je suis encore là. Alors vas-y essais de me tuer !"

Ils attendirent que quelque chose passe, mais … rien.

"- Et bien alors vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends, hein ?!Allez ! Tu moi ! Vas-y !"

Le détective laissa encore quelques secondes passer mais toujours rien

"-Et bien allez ! Tu moi !"

On entindit clairement un ton condescend dans la voix de L.

"-Allez Kira, essais de me tuer … Tu ne peux pas ? Donc il y a des gens que tu ne peux pas tuer, ce qui nous fait déjà un indice. Laisse moi t'apprendre quelque chose à mon tour. Nous avons fait annoncer que ce programme serait diffusé en simultané dans le monde entier mais en réalité, à la minute où je te parle, ce programme n'est visible qu'au Japon dans la région du Kanto. Je pensais au départ le diffuser dans le reste du Japon avec un léger décalage, mais finalement ce n'est plus nécessaire. En ce moment même tu es dans le Kanto. C'était une affaire mineur et la police n'y a pas fait attention longtemps mais ta première victime était un tireur fou qui s'était retranché dans une école avec des enfants pour otage. Toutes tes autres victimes étaient de grands criminels sauf lui, un petit malfrat. D'ailleurs cette affaire n'a été relayé que par la télévision et les journaux japonais. Tout ceci m'a fait parvenir à deux déductions. La première c'est que tu te trouves au Japon, la deuxième c'est que t'as première victime n'était qu'un cobaye dont tu t'étais servi pour faire des essais. Il faut bien l'avouer nous avons eu de la chance que tu sois bien dans le Kanto là où nous avons diffusé ce programme spécial en premier de façon à toucher le plus de gens possible. Mais je ne pensais pas que ce plan fonctionnerait aussi bien. Kira aujourd'hui je sais que je t'enverrai à l'échafaud? Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Kira je dois dire que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la façon dont tu fais mourir tes victimes et que je suis dévoré de curiosité, mais ça je le découvrirai une fois que je t'aurais retrouvé et arrêter."

L laissa un petit moment de silence, histoire de faire stresser le tueur puis il prononça :

"- Bon , à bientôt, Kira. "

A Tokyo un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs arrêtait l'enregistrement du communiqué et de la confrontation entre Kira et L, satisfait, il n'avait vraiment pas pensé que cela fonctionnerait aussi bien. Il prononça d'une voix déterminé, il ne le laisserait jamais en paix.

"- Kira, où que tu sois je te retrouverai et je te tuerai, par ce que, je suis La justice..."

A peine eut il terminait sa phrase qu'il entendit la porte de la suite s'ouvrir. Watari était rentré de son trajet de la veille. L'homme arriva dans sa chambre et le regarda avec désapprobation. Oups, apparemment il savait ce qu'il avait fait et surtout ce qu'il avait fait alors qu'il lui avait déconseillé de le faire.

"- Tu sais que tu es irrécupérable L ?"

Un petit sourire apparu sur les lèvres du jeune homme, sa bonne humeur ne pouvait pas être ébranlée. Il s'était amusé comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant.

"- Oui je sais."

"- Qu'aurais tu fait si il avait pu te tuer ?"

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et répondit avec désinvolture.

"- Je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer sans connaitre le visage et le nom de la personne, donc je ne risquais rien."

Watari secoua la tête altéré, de toute façon il ne changerait pas d'avis, butté comme il était, il aurait du s'en douté lorsqu'il l'avait envoyé loin la veille.

"- En tout cas maintenant je sais où concentrer mon enquête et comment établir son portrait psychologique."

L'enquête avançait déjà et c'était parfait.

_**Note de l'auteur: Et voilà en espérant que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, on est toujours content d'en avoir ;) **_

_**Dans le chapitre 4 nommé Confrontation, venez découvrir le face à face de Light et L, ainsi que l'arrivée ou plutôt le retour d'une jeune fille et plein de chose encore...**_

_**A bientôt ^-^**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur: merci Oyukio pour ton message et oui comme tu peux le voir je la continue mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ce dernier trimestre avec le lycée je n'avais presque pas de temps et vu que je me concentre sur un projet de roman en ce moment... mais oui je compte la continuer et la finir ^-^ **

**Quoiqu'il en soit joyeux Noël à tout et en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise .**

**Je n'ai pas de béta donc veuillez m'excuser si jamais des fautes m'ont échappées.**

Chapitre 4:

Assis à une table devant un ordinateur portable, un jeune homme aux yeux d'un émeraude saisissant soupira d'inquiétude en regardant une fois de plus sa fiche d'embauche au lycée TO-OH , où son enquête devait se poursuivre. Il avait compris que Kira était un étudiant, hors pour tenir tête au plus grand détective du monde pendant plusieurs mois, il fallait avoir une intelligence assez importante. Donc les recherches de Harry s'étaient tournées vers les lycées et facultés. Il avait décidé que postuler pour un emploi dans le meilleur lycée de la région était la meilleur chose à faire, sachant que là bas ils avaient un oeil sur les élèves sortant du lot de tout les lycées environnant pour mettre la main sur les élèves parfaits pour cette école, ce serait plus simple pour lui de faire des recherches...

Du moins, ça, c'est ce qu'il avait pensé jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'il allait devoir enseigner à des élèves d'une intelligence assez importante, sur des choses dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence, ayant arrêter l'enseignement moldu en CM2. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse plus attention avant de se lancer tête baissée dans les ennuies... Il ne lui restait qu'à apprendre extrêmement rapidement tout ce qui lui manquait encore sur les sujets de criminologie qu'il allait devoir inculquer aux élèves qu'il essayait de se rentrer dans le crâne depuis plus de deux mois maintenant. Heureusement, pour l'instant, on ne lui avait pas demander de corriger les copies de l'examen d'entrée qu'il allait devoir surveiller...

Fronçant les sourcils, il éteignit son ordinateur et rangea la feuille dans une pochette avant d'aller attraper son manteau et de quitter son appartement, en route vers cette maudite école. Il pris le bus, regardant les rues bondées défiler sous ses yeux, un peu nostalgique des rues sorcières, ayant pour la plupart l'aire beaucoup plus acceuillantes. Une fois le véhicule arrivé face à la faculté, il descendit regardant quelques instant l'imposant bâtiment avant de s'y diriger d'un pas décidé, se rendant dans la grande salle d'examen pour aller s'installer au bureau, attendant l'arrivée des candidats…

Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur une jeune fille de 18 ans marchait doucement vers l'école TO HO, légèrement anxieuse. Malgré qu'elle ait révisé ardemment elle avait peur de rater l'examen d'admission. Si cela arrivait, alors elle était bonne pour attendre une année entière, ce qui n'était pas du tout enviable. De plus, le fait qu'elle arriva avec seulement cinq minutes d'avance ne fit que la stresser un peu plus, au point qu'elle ne fit pas attention où elle marchait, finissant par bousculer malencontreusement quelqu'un, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux.

" Oh mes excuses, je n'ai pas fait exprès..." s'excusa t'elle en s'inclinant, confuse.

" Ce n'est rien voyons. De toute façon, je dois aussi m'excuser, je ne regardait pas moi même où je me dirigeai" Répondit une voix calme, lui faisant cligner des yeux et lever les yeux vers la personne qu'elle avait bousculer.

La brune plongeant aussitôt son regard bleu azur dans des yeux bruns avec une étrange touche carmine en eux. En face d'elle se trouvait un jeune homme de son âge aux cheveux châtains, et à la peau pâle. Ce dernier lui sourit doucement.

" Vous allez à TO Oh n'est ce pas ?" Demanda t'il soudainement

" Mais comment vous...?" Commença t'elle à demander, mais elle fut couper par son homologue.

" Et bien vous vous diriger vers le bâtiment et vous semblez très inquiète."

La jeune femme confirma ses pensées d'un hochement de tête.

" En effet, j'y pense, je m'appelle Ayame Suzuki." Dit elle

" Enchanté Suzuki-san, je suis Light Yagami. Nous devrions nous rendre dans la salle d'examen, il ne va pas tarder à commencer"

Les deux adolescents se rendirent d'un pas rapidement vers le bâtiment, entrant à l'intérieur de celui ci sans voir la limousine anglaise arriver devant les grilles, étonnant le professeur qui était là pour surveiller l'arrivée des élèves, et une personne voûtée en sortir. Vêtu d'un jean et d'un maillot blanc à manches longues il se dirigeait d'un pas calme , presque lent vers la faculté, ne semblant pas écouter le professeur qui lui disait qu'il devait se dépêcher où il serait en retard.

Pendant ce temps, Harry regardait vaguement les candidats stressés s'installer précautionneusement, vérifiant à nouveau qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié avant de commencer, mais aussi pour s'occuper l'esprit. Voyant l'heure sur sa montre il se leva et pris les copies, se mettant à les distribuer, les posant à l'envers sur le bureau de chaque élèves afin qu'ils prennent connaissance du contenu en même temps et qu'il n'y ait pas d'inégalité. Son collège faisant de même avec l'autre coté de la classe. Puis il retourna au bureau, s'y asseyant, le regard sur sa montre.

" Vous pouvez commencer." Signala t'il à tout les jeunes gens en fasse de lui, ces derniers tournant aussitôt leur nez vers la copie.

Les bruits de crayons écrivant frénétiquement sur le papier ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre. Harry plaignant tout de même intérieurement les élèves, n'ayant pas aimé lui même passer des examens par le passé. Au bout de quelques minutes après le commencement de l'épreuve un ordre de la part de son collègue de sortit de ses pensées.

" Dites dont numéro 162, veuillez vous asseoir convenablement je vous pris."

Levant la tête il ne tarda pas à voir son collègue debout à coté d'un élève étrangement assis qui ne semblait pas prêter attention à ce qu'il venait de dire. Harry écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Tout comme le faisait une élève située un peu plus haut que le numéro 162, et un jeune homme un peu plus bas dont le regard écarquillé était fixé sur lui . Mais tous trois n'écarquillaient pas les yeux pour les mêmes raisons.

" Cette personne..."

" Elle ..."

" Est vraiment étrange... "

* * *

_** Note de l'auteur: Et voilà pour aujourd'hui en espérant que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos avis , remarque ou idée, ça fait toujours très plaisir ;)**_


End file.
